wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Modera
| Stanowisko = Członek Szóstki | Lokacja = Fioletowa Cytadela, Dalaran | Status = Żyje }} Arcymag Modera to członkini Rady Sześciu, elitarnej grupy rządzącej magicznym miastem Dalaran. Jest ona jednym z najstarszych stażem członków tego gremium, będąc aktywną jej członkinią od czasów Drugiej Wojny do dziś. Szczególnie blisko współpracuje z Drendenem. Biografia 'Po Drugiej i w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny' Jako członkini Rady Sześciu, Modera była obecna podczas spotkań, na których dyskutowano hipotezy o powrocie Deathwinga. Rada, szczególnie Krasus, wybrała Rhonina na misję, która miała dać odpowiedź, czy czarny smok rzeczywiście powrócił. Zadanie zakończyło się sukcesem i Rhonin po jakimś czasie stanął przed Szóstką opowiadając jej o Davalu Prestorze, który, jak plotka głosiła, był Deathwingiem w przebraniu. Modera i Drenden podjęli działania, by sprawdzić te wieści. Udali się do Miasta Stołecznego i spotkali się z Terenasem i Prestorem. Potwierdzili, że był to czarny lewiatan. Dzięki wysiłkom Rhonina, Krasusa, Vereesy i wielu innych Deathwing został ponownie pokonany, a Modera wzięła udział w ostatnim spotkaniu podsumowującym zaszłe wydarzenia. Na krótko przed wybuchem Trzeciej Wojny Modera wypowiadała się przeciw sztuce nekromancji uprawianej przez Kel'Thuzada i była obecna w chwili, gdy odkryto jego eksperymenty, doprowadzając do wyrzucenia czarodzieja z Kirin Tor. Modera przeżyła zniszczenie Dalaranu i pozostała w mieście. Northrend Jak dowiadujemy się w World of Warcraft: Mage, Modera brała udział w obronie Dalaranu, gdy miasto dryfowało na niebie Northrend. Wraz z Aethasem Sunreaverem broniła miasta przed atakiem niebieskich smoków używając swej mocy do stworzenia magicznej tarczy wokół miasta. Ona, Aethas i Rhonin pozostawali w telepatycznym kontakcie przez całą bitwę i połączyli swoje siły w starciu ze zdradzieckim Crevanem. Modera wspierała krwawe elfy, kiedy zostały ponownie przyjęte do Kirin Tor, przychylając się do prośby jej towarzysza z Rady, Aethasa Sunreavera, by sin'dorei zostali oficjalnie przyjęci. Kto z dwójki arcymagów rzeczywiście spowodował wprowadzenie krwawych elfów, pozostaje tematem dyskusyjnym. W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Moderę można wciąż spotkać w stolicy Kirin Tor, Dalaranie, wraz z Rhoninem, Vereesą Windrunner i Arcymagiem Aethasem Sunreaverem. Pojawia się również jako obraz w Gwiezdnym Spoczynku na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, gdzie zleca herosom Przymierza walkę z niebieskim stadem smoków. Po wojnie przeciw Królowi Liszowi (podczas wydarzeń opisanych w powieści Stormrage) Szmaragdowy Koszmar otulił Azeroth, nie omijając Dalaranu. Malfurion Stormrage nawiązał kontakt z Moderą, lecz zobaczył, jak bardzo była wyczerpana. 'Po Kataklizmie' Ansirem Runeweaver, Modera i kilkoro innych magów pojawiło się w pobliżu Zatoki Łupów, by ocalić córkę Ansirema Catelyn, kiedy została zaatakowana wraz z załogą przez Bukanierów Krwawego Żagla. Była również obecna podczas spotkania Rady Sześciu z Jainą Proudmoore, kiedy prosiła o pomoc w obronie Theramore i ataku na Orgrimmar. Modera nalegała, by Dalaran pozostał neutralny. 'Lądowanie' Mimo że oficjalnie nie była widoczna podczas Oczyszczenia Dalaranu, to Modera była głęboko zasmucona i rozgniewana widząc, jak jej wysiłki, by utrzymać neutralność Kirin Tor wobec wojny zakończyły się fiaskiem. 'Wyspa Grzmotu' Podczas kampanii w Pandarii Modera wyruszyła na Wyspę Grzmotu jako dowódca Ofensywy Kirin Tor. 'World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor' Modera pojawia się na Płaskowyżu Socrethara z niewielkim oddziałem Kirin Tor. Pomaga ona Przymierzu oraz Hordzie w uporaniu się z zagrożeniem ze strony Sargerei. Wspomina, że chociaż mogłaby samodzielnie zmieść całą osadę z powierzchni ziemi, Khadgar zasugerował bardziej subtelne podejście. Zadania * Codzienne Manipulating the Saurok * Codzienne Subtle Encouragement * Codzienne The Skumblade Threat * Codzienne De-Constructed Cytaty Wizerunek Arcymagini Modery, Gwiezdny Odpoczynek Witaj, . Jak mogę ci pomóc? ;The Magical Kingdom of Dalaran :Jestem gotów na teleportację do Dalaranu. Wyspa Grzmotu * Saurocy są podli, ale mogą się okazać jeszcze przydatni. :Jeśli podburzymy ich przeciw mogu, odciągną uwagę od naszych ludzi. * Chociaż naszym celem jest zniszczenie mogu, nie możemy nie pilnować naszych skrzydeł. :Chociaż Horda i saurocy atakują mogu razem z nami, w każdej chwili mogą zwrócić się przeciw nam. Płaskowyż Socrethara * Słyszałeś o mnie, ? Jestem Modera, arcymagini z Rady Sześciu, która rządzi Kirin Tor i Dalaranem. :Gdybym zechciała, mogłabym usunąć całą tą wioskę. :Ale nie po to tu jesteśmy. Przez lata nauczyłam się, że czasami trzeba zanęcić swoją ofiarę. :Wioska Sargerei jest jak ul. :Zaniepokoisz jego mieszkańców, a użądlą. Utop go w płomieniach, a przy okazji stracisz cenny plaster miodu. :Tylko dzięki subtelności wydobędziemy informacje. * Minęły lata, odkąd pracowałam w polu. : :Nie ma nic lepszego, niż zapach czystego powietrza i niebezpieczeństwa. * Gdybym to ja decydowała, samodzielnie bym wykonała tę misję. Ale Arcymag Khadgar nalegał na delikatniejsze podejście. * Nie moge pojąć, dlaczego ktoś przysięga wierność Legionowi. To ci, którzy pragną potęgi, ale nie potrafią z niej korzystać. * Wciąż noszę blizny po pierwszym przybyciu demonów do Azeroth. Pamiętam strach, szaleństwo i nieuchronność, które padały na niszczone miasto. :Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by nie dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Ciekawostki * Modera pojawiła się w powieści Dzień Smoka oraz opowiadaniu Road to Damnation. W WoW otrzymała model podobny do wizerunku w Road to Damnation, przedstawiający złotowłosą kobietę noszącą Regalia Wtajemniczonego. * Mimo że w Dniu Smoka Modera jest opisywana jako kobieta w kwiecie wieku, to w mandze Mage pojawia się jako dosyć młoda kobieta. * W World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Modera wspomina, że minęły lata, odkąd działała na polu bitwy. To dziwne, gdyż niedawno towarzyszyła Jainie w bitwie z Królem Grzmotu w Pandarii. Spekulacje Modera w Tides of Darkness? * Nieznana z imienia członkini Rady Sześciu była obecna, gdy Khadgar przedstawiał informację o Medivhie. Była ona opisana jako wysoka kobieta o posągowej urodzie. Nie jest wiadome jednak, czy była to Modera czy ktoś inny. Galeria Modera.JPG|Modera w Road to Damnation Modera_manga.JPG|Modera w World of Warcraft: Mage Zmiany w patchach * * * Kategoria:Dalaran NPC Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Road to Damnation Kategoria:Isle of Thunder NPC Kategoria:Isle of Thunder quest giver Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (Warlords of Draenor) NPC Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (Warlords of Draenor) quest giver de:Erzmagierin Modera en:Archmage Modera fr:Archimage Modera